


Celebration

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Astray [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five special days Shihori and Ohno celebrated, and one that's ordinary.  The sections have varying lengths, moods, and occasions, but they're each set in consecutive years following the (first) ending of Astray, from the first year up through the sixth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> With JE White Day starting up posting again, hooray, I had an urge to write some het. I had planned to write this fic ages ago, but here it is now, instead. :D Thanks to kinoface for the beta, and as with all Astray-related things, this wouldn't exist without Top. ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/30581.html).

**_First box anniversary:_ **

Shihori walked briskly along the familiar route home, taking in the sounds and scents of her neighborhood as she mulled over a big story she was thinking of pitching to Takeuchi later that week. At a storefront window she paused and looked at herself. She loved her new suit, which made her look imperious, but her shoes were starting to look worn out.

"Time to buy a new black pair of flats," she sighed, but really she was looking forward to it. She hadn't wanted to spend the money until it was necessary, but it felt like every pair of flats she bought was a commitment to being awesome at work for years to come.

She picked up the pace as she neared home, knowing she was later than expected. Her pet would be fussy. She grinned just at the thought.

In the lobby of her building, Shihori tripped over a very large box.

As she went down, something in the box went _ooph_ , and Shihori knew what was in it before she even hit the floor.

"Ouch," she complained, rubbing at her knees. She swatted the box vindictively. "Why are you in here, not outside? Why are you in a box at all?"

There was no reply for long enough that Shihori started to worry she was asking questions of a dog or some books or something, but then there was a grumbling noise.

Ohno's head poked up out of the box as he whined, "You were supposed to look in and be surprised! And being in the building was risky enough... what if someone else took me?" He gave a tremble at the very thought.

Shihori rubbed her temples. "You're not a puppy; they can't just take you unless you agree to go. And why are you in a box at all? Nostalgic for your days of being chased and beaten up, Oh-chan?"

He grinned up at her as she stood. "Mama asked how long we've been together. Well, it's a year today!"

She wrinkled her brow. "It is not."

"You found me in a box," he said stubbornly. "A year ago today. I wrote it down in my scheduler."

"You mean your diary," she sniped, hiding a fond smile behind one hand.

Ohno shrugged, unconcerned about the distinction, and she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. She tugged slightly, wanting to move this conversation inside, but he didn't get up.

"Happy anniversary," he said instead, leaning his head into her touch.

She scritched him behind the ears. "This still isn't our anniversary. I'd count from, hm, from taking you as my pet, so that would be a year tomorrow."

He grabbed onto the sides of the box, and she thought he was finally getting up, but then he just sat there, holding on in some stubborn way that was probably supposed to convince her. "You took me in," he said mulishly. "A year, today."

She looked him over, thinking about how he wasn't getting up, and figured out what he was saying by gripping the box so pointedly. She ignored it, curious to see if he'd use his words. "We can celebrate both," she said affectionately. "They're both special days, you're right."

He tilted his head up, eyes twinkling, and she saw he was wearing his collar. The fish sparkled in the light as she ran her hand down to slide a finger underneath to test the fit, pleased when he shivered.

"How shall we celebrate today, puppy-chan?" She stroked lightly under the collar, watching as his eyes slid shut.

Without opening them, Ohno pointed at the box. "I waited."

She dug her nails in lightly, making him wriggle and laugh. "Yes, but how else?"

He said slowly, "You mean, besides you taking me in?" This time he pointed at the elevator, and then he scooted around in the box as if to point out it could be dragged.

"Ah, you can ask for what you want after all," she teased, then poked his shoulder. "I'm not pulling you inside in a box, Oh-chan, not when you are perfectly able to walk."

He pouted. "You did it a year ago." He blinked up at her and said with transparent calculation, if also quite a bit of mumbling, "Does this mean our love is fading?"

She swatted him. "You're beginning to convince me this day requires no celebration after all."

He stood hurriedly and wrapped his arms around her waist before she could walk away. "I waited in the box," he started again.

"And how else do we celebrate this anniversary?" she said encouragingly, prepared to elbow him if he insisted she drag him inside in said box again. Part of her mind was already formulating ideas for the following day, when, she decided, it would be her turn to suggest ways to celebrate.

He kissed her neck in a way that somehow felt hopeful, and she knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Curry?"

*

_**Second pet anniversary:** _

While their box anniversary the day before had been lovely, with Ohno waiting and then curry and cuddling on their couch just like last year, Shihori was even more excited about today. Last year had been on such short notice that she'd had to scrimp for a semblance of what she wanted, but this year she was ready.

"Oh-chan, I brought you something," she called, swinging the garment bag with flair in their entryway even though her pet was nowhere in sight. She slipped off her shoes and turned them around in front of the step, thinking that she'd just about worn out another pair.

"Happy anniversary!" she called louder, still to no response.

She strode into the living room, letting her stockings slide around a bit for fun. Her anticipation wasn't lessened by Ohno's absence, since she'd expected no less from him, but she was ready for their celebration to start.

"If you don't come out, I'll think you ate too much curry yesterday. Maybe we'll have to take a _curry vacation_ ," she threatened.

Ohno peeked out from his room. "Curry every day?"

"No, _no_ curry every day." She twirled with the bag in hand, knowing he was more likely to come out if she didn't watch him.

"I'm out," he said grandly, and she turned to see him give an outward flourish with his arms.

"I thought so," she said smugly. "Here's your second anniversary outfit."

He took the garment bag with ill grace, though she could see the eagerness there as well. "I'll be back," he grumbled.

Shihori sank blissfully down onto the couch to wait. She took the opportunity to rub her feet, wondering why she had a desk if she was always chasing her subordinates around and making sure they did things the right way. She thought maybe she'd have to rearrange the department soon, maybe hire someone new, given how easily some staff fell into lethargy when she took her eyes off of them.

She completely forgot about the office when Ohno slunk back out.

He was in a tight, black cat-suit with a tail and ears to match. Shihori twirled a finger, and Ohno spun obediently.

"Very nice," she breathed. "Come sit by me, kitty-chan."

"The dog outfit wasn't this tight," he said. It was a weak attempt at complaining, more coy than anything else. His collar glittered in the light as he minced his way over to the couch.

Shihori knew from last year that Ohno, while reluctant to don cute animal outfits, couldn't resist having fun with the role while in one. Even now he was batting his lashes at her coquettishly, and she ran her hand appreciatively down his arm.

"What a strong kitty you are."

Ohno flopped over abruptly, landing heavily in her lap with his head on the arm of the couch. Shihori laughed, rubbing his belly as demanded. "You are ridiculously cute with those ears," she praised, watching him preen.

She petted him until he started to look drowsy, and then she stopped.

"No snoozing, kitty-chan. This is my anniversary to choose, and it's time you fulfill part two."

Ohno's face went pleading, but Shihori pointed firmly to the hallway, making her own face stern.

He sat up slowly, as if to give her time to change her mind, then slumped his way off the couch.

"I'll run your bath," he said, monotone his only small rebellion.

"And then?" she asked, crossing her legs in a way that had her skirt riding up teasingly.

"I'll make dinner." This time he sounded less crabby than distracted and willing. She stood up and went to him, straightening his headband, then unfixing it when she decided he looked better with the ears adorably lopsided.

She tweaked his nose, chuckling when he tried to nip her fingers. "If you don't complain, maybe later you'll get a treat." She pressed up against him, enjoying how little was between her hands and his body and already picturing peeling that one thin layer away.

He nodded fervently, obviously prepared to do whatever she said if it involved touching, but she had a lot of plans before they got to that.

She slid a hand down to the costume's tail and gave him a lingering pat to tide herself over.

"Not too hot on the bath, and don't forget your apron after, kitty-chan."

*

_**Ohno's 33rd birthday:** _

As always, Ohno had gone to his family's home for his birthday. His mother would be fussing over him and cooking for him and generally spoiling him rotten, and for days afterward he'd be lazy and extra saucy.

Shihori hummed to herself as she decorated the cake she'd made. She licked a bit of icing off her finger before starting to place the sliced strawberries that looked like little hearts.

He would come home, full and weirdly smug about his life, then see the cake and get excited like a little kid. She'd sing to him, just like last year and the year before, and he would dance around like the silly man he was until she finished. Then he'd make a wish and forget not to say it out loud, as always.

She put the last slice of strawberry down in the center of the cake. Perfect.

After Ohno made his wish, invariably about catching a giant tuna, he'd blow out the candles, and they would eat cake while snuggling up on their couch to watch Sho on News Zero.

After that Ohno would send their friend a compliment of some sort, complete with heart-marks, and Shihori would laugh until her sides hurt. That one wasn't something that waited for Ohno's birthday, but rather happened every week, to Sho's frequently expressed pleased confusion. Sho's answering messages always reawakened laughter that Shihori had only just managed to tamp down.

When she was done placing the candles, her pet still wasn't home.

That was just fine, Shihori thought with her own smugness. What Ohno didn't know about his birthday was that she enjoyed having him out of the house sometimes so that the space was entirely hers.

She sat down on the floor, then sprawled out, rolling around with no one there to see. She turned on the television, then turned it off again, then wriggled violently just because. Habit nearly had her reaching for her briefcase and work, but ever since she'd rearranged the office hierarchy and hired Ikuta she'd been trying to rely more on her staff to do their share of the work. After months of uncertainty and frustration, it was starting to pay off. Ohno, who'd begun to sulk whenever she worked at home, was quietly ecstatic, to her exasperated amusement. He still hid her briefcase sometimes just in case.

She was about to retrieve her book when she heard Ohno coming in. This was the other part of enjoying him out of the house: when he came home, she was so happy to have him back.

"Welcome home, happy birthday!" she cheered, getting up and moving over to the table.

"My mom made cream stew," Ohno said complacently, then saw the cake. "You made me a cake!"

Her pet's round eyes and celebratory hip-waggle had Shihori coming over to kiss him soundly. "Happy birthday, Oh-chan."

*

**_Fourth actual anniversary:_ **

Ohno was in charge of the box anniversaries, and Shihori called the shots on the pet anniversaries, but the anniversary they settled on as _theirs_ was the day Shihori had brought Ohno home for good.

"Happy anniversary," Ohno said solemnly, fingers twined with hers.

"Four years," Shihori sighed theatrically, bumping his shoulder as they walked along.

They'd decided on the activities for this particular yearly celebration together, and it was the only one of the three that involved leaving the house. Shihori thought it balanced out: Ohno would wait for her in a box one day, and dress up as a cute animal another, and on the third of their anniversaries, they'd go to the park and play by the fountain and eat takoyaki, remembering that their relationship's levels included the one that made leaving the house a little less tiring as long as they were together.

All the same, he still couldn't convince her to dance with him, at least not in public. She thought he only kept trying because he liked it when she scolded him.

Stomach full and damp skirt cool against her calves, Shihori swung their linked hands playfully, though she felt slightly pensive. It had only been a couple weeks since they'd gotten back from Karina and Nino's wedding, and they were still recovering from having been away from home, as well as the fight that had lasted far too long and only been resolved just before their return. Ohno kept insisting they'd only fought because they'd left home for an entire week, and Shihori didn't argue because she knew what he was saying was that he didn't want to fight again. Given the understanding they'd come to after the whole drama with Jun and Takeuchi had played out, she didn't have many worries on that front. They'd consider the question again when the time came, and until then...

"You're frowning on our anniversary," Ohno observed.

Shihori laughed and squeezed his hand. "Just trying to count up how much money it would take before I said yes to dancing with you, old man."

He slid her an overly knowing look. "We're not thinking about all that until it happens for one of our friends, Shihori-chan. That was the deal and look, on our special day--"

"Quiet, you," she said loftily, but she squeezed his hand again. "I'm happy, Oh-chan. And it's a good plan, but when the time comes..."

"We'll figure it out. Right?" He didn't sound even the slightest bit uncertain, and she remembered just why she thought they could make it work forever.

"We've been doing all right making it up as we go along so far," she agreed, momentary tightness in her chest easing away like it had never been. "Even if I have to do more of the figuring, considering what a lazy pet I have."

Ohno looked at her seriously. "You have a little mayo on your chin."

Shihori smacked his shoulder. "Tell me that earlier!"

He shrugged happily. "It's cute. Ah, here's the street."

She could see that just as well as he could, but she didn't scold him. Every year when they left the park, he'd crouch down so she could climb on, carrying her home even though she was wearing perfectly comfortable shoes.

His shoulders were strong under her arms, and unlike last year she'd remembered to wear something that wouldn't ride up when she wrapped her legs around him. That time he'd been so insistent that she still observe the tradition that she'd taken his jacket to tie around her hips, though she'd felt ridiculous. He could be so stubbornly sentimental.

"My pony," Shihori said fondly and felt Ohno's grumble.

"Stallion," he corrected, and she smiled picturing his expression.

She patted his chest, sneaking in a bit of a grope while she was at it. "Of course."

The time for even thinking about thinking was over, Shihori resolved, fidgeting in a way that heightened her awareness of Ohno's waist between her thighs. When they got home, she'd push him up against the wall and have her way with him, just like she had that first time more than four years ago.

Sometimes she did that on other days, too, because it was a perfectly good wall and there wasn't always time to get to the bedroom. Thinking about it, there'd also been that time when he'd come home in his cowboy costume from his stageplay and she hadn't even let him get his boots off before she'd jumped him, and they'd ended up fucking against the wall with his shirt ripped open so she could bite at his neck, his threadbare jeans still hanging off his hips.

She thought maybe he still had those jeans somewhere, and though she knew they wouldn't get to them tonight just the thought made her breath come a little quicker.

"Oh-chan," she said, resting a hand on his neck where his recently repaired collar would be much later. "Walk faster."

Ohno obeyed.

*

_**Shihori's 32nd birthday:** _

Shihori always did her best to get home early on her birthday. Ohno had been waiting in his pajamas, and she'd changed into her matching set immediately, and then they'd headed out together.

They'd strolled the streets hand in hand, ignoring any funny looks, and now they were curled together in their cubicle at Shihori's favorite manga cafe.

It had been four hours already as they'd cuddled and munched on snacks and kissed between reading. Shihori was almost done with her last volume, and the issue which part of her mind had been mulling on this whole time had reached a comfortable point where she was ready to bring it up and certain she and Ohno would still be all right afterward.

She read the last page, sighing happily, and put the book down. Ohno looked to be almost done with his sketching, which he'd turned to after a mere one hour of reading, so she waited, leaning in close to steal his warmth in the cool cafe.

She wasn't the most patient person, though, so after a few minutes she said, "So Becky-chan is expecting."

He blinked at her owlishly, then put down his pencil. "She included me in that message."

Shihori smiled at him, loving his calm in this moment they'd awaited for more than a year. It hadn't been easy, at times, to stick to their plan of not thinking about the question of children until one of their friends got pregnant, but it had suited them to live in their life as it was then without over-thinking it, especially with something in place to make sure they did think about it eventually. It had been a very happy year.

For the first time since Nino and Karina's wedding, Shihori referred to their blowout argument that had kept them in separate rooms at the Okinawa hotel for almost a week. "You know why I was angry, now, don't you, Oh-chan?" she said gently, knowing that he did.

"You thought," he started, then amended, "It seemed to you..." He paused, clearly not wanting to make it seem like he was blaming her.

"I know what you mean, so spit it out," she laughed, cuddling in closer to him.

Still he considered his words, until finally he said, "I answered too quickly. And I made it sound like I'd go along with whatever you wanted."

"And usually?" she prompted, sliding her fingers between his.

"Usually you like that," her pet replied, deadpan in that way that meant he was fighting a smile. "But, um, you said it wasn't appropriate at that time and for that conversation."

"Because if we have children?" She didn't know how the conversation had taken this strange, nearly joking turn, but it felt right for them.

"It should be something we both want." He looked at her, expression easing to actual seriousness, and said unprompted, "I want to have children."

Shihori's breath caught.

After a beat, Ohno clarified, "With you."

She smacked him, laughing. "You didn't need to add that! You ruin all our moments, you know."

Ohno stayed serious, looking at her now with some anxiety. "And you? And Shihori, if we have a baby... do we have to move? I really like our home..."

She brought his hand up and brushed her lips over his fingers. "I think we have room for a baby, now that you're settled into working in an actual studio."

He smiled. "That room gets the best light."

She knew he was imagining his old studio, with that light he loved, as a nursery. She imagined it too, but only for a moment, because there was still much to discuss.

"Oh-chan, you know... I know we put off thinking about this, but now that we are." She stopped for a second, and his eyes met hers. He was so open with his feelings that she could see his happiness, his anxiety, and even the slight spike of his arousal as her knee moved over his lap as she pressed herself against him. She thought they could talk about anything, which was a good start for this new challenge they were considering. "Takeuchi-san told me that she's putting moves in place to take over the network within two years."

"Hm?" he replied, trying to focus but obviously distracted by the softness of her chest against his arm.

Irrationally and belatedly she ordered, "And don't tell anyone! That's very important."

He wrinkled his brow. "Who would I tell?"

She rolled her eyes and began listing. "Karina, Yuriko, and Keiko, too, now that she's freelancing as a style expert for our site. Plus anyone who knows them, which, panda-chan, includes pretty much everyone you know."

He snapped half-heartedly, "Are we having a baby or not?"

"Oh right, that's the thing. We need to do it soon, if we want to do it." She paused, fiddling with his fingers. "Which I do. The thing is, I want Takeuchi-san's job, which means I need to be back in the full swing of things well before she moves up."

"Which she will, of course," he mused, clearly thinking more about the baby thing but still earnest in his expression of confidence. He had been overwhelmed by Takeuchi the first time they met, when she'd so clearly been the one bringing Jun to that fateful wedding despite Jun being Nino's best man in the first place, and though they'd all come to be more comfortable with each other, he was still in awe of Shihori's formidable boss. She couldn't blame him, though she'd come to see Takeuchi as a very close mentor, because nothing ever seemed to get in Takeuchi's way.

Shihori sat up, straightening her stack of manga. She gathered the trash from their snacks while she was at it, then put on her shoes. When she was done with all this, Ohno was still thinking.

"You don't have to answer right now," she said at last, trying not to sound impatient.

He waved a hand in front of his face, which was settling into sleepy and possibly hungry lines. "I already know I want to say yes, I just didn't want you to think I wasn't serious about it."

"You just--" Shihori started scoldingly, then kissed him. He opened his mouth for her easily, taking all her passion and frustration and excitement without blinking an eye.

After a few minutes, he mumbled, "Are we starting now?"

Shihori, realizing that her bra seemed to be unclasped and she'd gotten his pants most of the way unzipped, scrambled back, hurriedly patting her hair back into place. "No, of course not," she hissed, hooking her bra deftly. "I'm not an exhibitionist, and besides, that's not how the pill works, I can't just--"

"Are you sure," Ohno interrupted gravely, hand sliding back up her skirt. "Surely it's just a matter of trying a whole lot, right?"

She slapped his hand away, snickering. "If that were true, we've have three kids by now. And hey, besides, it's my birthday, and we haven't even done all my things!"

His lips pushed out sulkily. "But that _is_ one of your things."

"Well yes, of course," she conceded, and kissed him again. "But next we go buy drinks on our way home, and then we watch a movie curled up in bed, and _then_ we have sex, right? You're the one who always wants us to stick to our traditions, right?" She grinned at him.

His thoughts looked suddenly faraway, and she squinted, trying to make out his expression. She'd just decided he was thinking about sex when he said, "We're going to have another special day, with more traditions." As if she didn't get it, he finished, "Because we're going to have a _baby._ "

She rolled her eyes, trying not to sniffle happily. "Zip up your pants already, Oh-chan, honestly."

They made it out of the manga cafe as planned, but ended up skipping the drinks, and though they put a movie on and got into bed, later Shihori couldn't have said what happened in the movie, having been far too busy trying a whole lot with Ohno.

*

**_An ordinary day:_ **

Shihori slapped hastily at the alarm, managing to elbow Ohno in the chin as she did it.

"Sorry, sorry," she whispered as he flinched away. He reached over, not opening his eyes, to yank the alarm clock's cord out of the wall. If it still worked after that, maybe next time he'd remember to set it at the right time instead of an hour early.

She lay back down, stifling her chuckles into his shoulder. He was usually pretty good in the mornings, having strange willpower that let him wake up somewhat cheerfully when he decided, but lately they'd both been missing out on a lot of sleep.

"Did she wake up," he mumbled, turning toward her. Their legs slid together under the sheet, and Shihori wrapped an arm around his waist as he tucked his face into her hair.

They both lay silent for several seconds, listening to the baby monitor, and then Ohno gave a celebratory fist-pump.

Shihori giggled, pressing a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Wait," he said, sounding more awake. "Wait, she's asleep, and we're not."

"I am definitely asleep," she replied, sliding her hand down to the base of his spine. "Totally still asleep."

"Why are you wearing this shirt," he grumbled. "And pants, when we're under the covers, so unnecessary, Shihori..."

"Ugh, just take them off of me then," she whispered back. "Get your own pants off while you're at it, hypocrite."

Ohno opened his eyes all the way, then let them slide half-closed again, clearly trying to wake himself up. "Be right back," he said quietly, and she blinked in confusion until he popped under the covers and started divesting her of pants.

She laughed, unable to hold it in, and wiggled helpfully. When he made his way back up to the pillows, he'd lost his pants as well, and she could feel his skin warm all against hers, including the soft press of his cock at her hip.

He groaned, slumping further against her. "Too tired; the shirt's on you."

"I've got it," Shihori promised. She wriggled her torso away and began to inch the shirt up, shivering when his hands, not so sleepy after all, trailed along the skin she was baring.

A cry sounded from the baby monitor. Shihori and Ohno froze.

Her heart pounding, Shihori listened for endless moments, but it seemed their Tomo had gone back to sleep.

"Thank fuck," Ohno mumbled, stroking his hand up to squeeze her breast. He was rubbing against her now, his body clearly waking up, and she finally got her shirt off and turned her mouth to his.

They both needed badly to brush their teeth, but it wasn't long before Shihori could only taste Ohno, his dissipating sleepiness and building need. He moved his hand up to tangle in her hair, hips moving in earnest now, and she urged him on top of her, fingers clutching at his back as his mouth stayed on hers.

When she let his tongue go he started kissing his way down her body, mouth pressing into her softest parts as he went. He kissed her breasts, her belly, and down to her thighs, and she was just spreading them when there was a snuffle from the monitor. It was a sleepy sound, but it galvanized Shihori, and she smacked at Ohno's shoulder.

"No time for that," she hissed, trying to pull him back up to her by his hair.

"Oh, let me just," he said unhappily, nosing against her, but she needed him inside her and they might not have enough time for both.

She lifted the covers to glare down at him, making a quiet, demanding noise. He looked up, sulky, then brightened and said, "Condom?"

She squinted, trying to focus on something other than the need to either push his face down and get him to work or pull him up and get him fucking her already, but then she put it together.

"Oh shit, yes, definitely we need a-- _oh_ , oh, Oh-chan, we need to get--"

She'd dropped the sheet as he'd pushed his tongue inside her, thumbs spreading her open, but she could hear--and feel--him mumble, "You do that; I'll do this."

"How am I supposed to, _oh._ "

Giving up the argument, Shihori started scooting toward her side table, reaching her hand blindly for the drawer she knew was there, somewhere, but Ohno was licking her, sliding a finger inside and licking around it and then up. Her hand found the handle as he pressed his tongue flat and his fingers crooked and her hips jerked and she nearly threw the drawer across the room.

Somehow she got her hand inside and started groping for the condom. She hit all sorts of fun things, including Ohno's collar, but she couldn't find the little packet that would get her what she wanted.

"Oh-chan," she gasped pleadingly, hands worming under the covers to find her pet's hair.

"Try one more time," he said, somehow soothing even though he kept working her with his fingers.

She clutched at his hair, hips trembling, then reached out again for the drawer. Her fingers touched the collar, then silk, then those fuzzy kitty ears, and then, under her favorite vibrator, the distinctive feel of a condom package.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, but she was so close to coming already that she couldn't quite bring herself to drag Ohno back up from his efforts.

He must have heard her anyway. He crawled back up her body to kiss away her groan of protest, then shoved the covers away and knelt over her. With one hand he took the condom, and with the other he grabbed her hand and guided it down between her legs. She slid a finger in, biting her lip hard, but she wanted to come with him inside her, so she stroked slowly instead of flattening her fingers to rock against her clit.

She watched Ohno put on the condom, from opening the package with his teeth to stroking down gracefully to cover himself. He moved back between her legs, hooking one of her knees over his shoulder, and she'd barely moved her fingers out of the way before he was pushing in with a shuddering breath.

Shihori carefully wrapped her other leg around his thighs, trying not to pull a muscle in her haste, then yanked hard to have him bottoming out. He panted, hips fluttering madly, then pressed her leg away from his shoulder and to the side so he could lean back in and kiss her.

"Hurry up," she muttered into his mouth, biting at his lips when he huffed a laugh. "Hurry up, hurry up--"

He pushed up on his hands over her, licking his lips in concentration, then began to fuck her in earnest, his hips controlled and rhythm steady. Given the surety of a free hour, Shihori wouldn't have traded this for anything, but there was no way in hell she was going to get interrupted now, so they had to be quick. She traced her fingers over his stomach, pleased when he missed a stroke, and then up to pinch his nipples.

He cursed, hips stilling, and when she pinched again he gave it up, pushing into her wildly as she moved her hands to his shoulders and tried to hold on. Her heels dug into his back, urging him on with every jerk of hips as he grunted and panted and she tried not to scream, but she couldn't keep in the high, quavering moan as she was nearly there, and, frantic for it, she brought a hand back down to herself.

"Fuck, fuck, ah--" She was being too loud but she couldn't stop; she didn't care about anything but the feel of him thick inside her, the way his strong shoulder felt under her hand, the look in his eyes as he watched her come.

Then Ohno cried out, hips slowing to tiny pulses as his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth dropped open, and she brought the hand up from between her legs to slide two fingers between his lips, a jolt of aftershock going through her when he began to suckle.

He slumped over her as she pulled her hand away. She put her arms around his neck as he rested his head on her chest, sliding out of her with an obscene sound. After a moment, he grudgingly shifted to dispose of the condom before coming back to her and putting his head back like he'd never had to move. Eyes closed, he moved a hand to her breast, pulling lightly at her nipple, then leaned over to take it in his mouth.

"Missed this," he said, then moved to suck on her other nipple, fingers playing with the wet nub his mouth had left behind.

Shihori wanted him again, wanted to shove him down between her legs to finish what he'd started before, wanted to crawl down there herself and make him shout her name for all their neighbors to hear.

"Come here," she said instead, and pulled him up to kiss him. It didn't help her self-control, but she was starting to feel the pull of sleep again, which was enough to have her murmuring, "Here, lie here with me."

She fitted him next to her, his leg thrown over her hips, and tucked his face back into her hair so she could feel his breath on her neck.

"We can sleep?" he said, nearly asleep again already. "Alarm?"

"Shh," she soothed, stroking his hair. "She'll wake us up, it's okay."

He angled his head down to press his lips sweetly against her shoulder. "Tomo-chan," he said sleepily, then nothing else, but she could hear all his feeling in just that.

"Yeah," she said fondly, wrapping her arms around her pet. "We did good."


End file.
